


Pour Away The Ocean and Sweep Up The Wood

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;<br/>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Away The Ocean and Sweep Up The Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) for the prompt _Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone... - W. H. Auden_

Percival put the final stone down and sat at the makeshift grave. Night had fallen and dawn would soon come after it but without Gwaine, it seemed meaningless. Without Gwaine’s fire, he had nothing to fuel his own.

He hated Morgana for what she’d done, for taking everything away from Gwaine, even his life. He knew he had to stop her, to save Arthur but for a moment he couldn’t move. The world around him was frozen as he was frozen.

He didn’t know which way to go anymore. Gwaine had been his compass. His North, his South, his East and West. Without him, his needle spun aimlessly. Without him... there was no without him.

He would stay with him until each star went out, every one. Until dawn broke into a new day because this one was lost. 

For nothing now can ever come to any good.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
